


Reach & Flexibility

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, FFXV Kink Meme, Flexibility, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: “I can keep it up all day,” Noctis says cheekily as he switches from sword to a lance, a smart move to keep himself out of Gladio's superior reach.Quirking an eyebrow, Gladio smashes his shield against the ground to uneven it and unbalance the prince. “Oh really? Show me what you got, Noct.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=241225#cmt241225): Any/Noctis Flexibility, I noticed in the game that Noctis can jump like really, really high. Cue the headcannon where Noctis is super flexible and everyone - I mean like everyone - finds it super attractive. +Noctis has a really nice butt that everyone focuses on ++Noctis doing the splits +++Noctis doing any kind of flexible thing and his admirers thinking of dirty things ;) ++++Slight papa bear Regis noticing all these perverts around his son but being unable to stop it.
> 
> Since I don't think I really hit enough of the prompt to post it on the kink meme, I'm just going to post it here. These two boys don't stop bantering for anything, I swear.
> 
> ...also, I'm all Bioware references. Sorry, not sorry.

Sometimes, it's pretty easy to knock to the crown prince on his ass during sparring matches. Gladio prefers morning training sessions, and for the most part, it's the time of day Noctis could hardly be qualified as a person.

Other times, when Noctis actually wakes up on his own in the morning, Gladio has a hard time keeping up with him. “What's wrong, Gladio?” Noctis taunts with a wild grin as he dodges another swing of Gladio's greatsword with a back-handspring. “Can't keep up?”

Gladio scoffs at the taunt, switching out his greatsword for a shield. “With you? That's not a problem,” he replies even though he hasn't landed one hit since the match began. “Pretty cocky for someone who's just been dodging.”

“You haven't landed a hit yet either, man,” Noctis points out as he dodges another strike then tries to counter by taking a swipe at Gladio's legs.

Blocking low, Noctis' sword clangs against Gladio's shield, and Noctis bounces back to get away from a counterattack. “I wonder who has more stamina to keep this up, you or me?” Gladio questions teasingly.

“I can keep it up all day,” Noctis says cheekily as he switches from sword to a lance, a smart move to keep himself out of Gladio's superior reach.

Quirking an eyebrow, Gladio smashes his shield against the ground to uneven it and unbalance the prince. “Oh really? Show me what you got, Noct.”

The uneven ground doesn't even throw Noctis off, but he uses it to his advantage ground his lance, using it as a pole to launch himself at Gladio and spinning once on it to get the momentum to kick Gladio in the side. The new move catches Gladio off-guard with the new tactic, a bit distracted by the way Noctis looks like a pole dancer.

The kick connects hard, and it sends Gladio crashing to the ground. Noctis manages to flip sideways and land on his feet with a laugh. It takes a moment for Gladio to gain his composure back, but Noctis already has his hand out as an olive branch to help him stand.

“Where'd you learn that one, Noct?” he grumbles as he takes Noctis' hand to stand up.

Noctis grins widely. “Made it up myself,” he tells him proudly, crossing his arms. “New moves don't always work on you. Why did this one?”

It's an innocent question, but Gladio can't think of an equally innocent answer; he didn't have one, and the prince was waiting. “Stripper pole moves in the middle of a spar can be pretty distracting,” he answers honestly, if only for the shock value.

The flush creeping up Noctis' neck was definitely worth the inappropriate comment, Gladio believes. “That's not-! It was a valid move!” he claims with a huff then smirks. “And if it was a stripper move, they're way more flexible than you are. I bet you couldn't pull off the same move.”

“Nope,” Gladio agrees with a chuckle. “I'd snap the lance right in half with all my muscle.”

“I have muscle!” Noctis bites back, an old argument between the two that always gets the prince riled up. “You just can't see it because it's lean! I couldn't have done that move without it!”

Gladio reaches out to ruffle the prince's hair and steps back before Noctis can swat him. “Sure, sure, you have flexibility, but I've got the reach,” he says smugly. “Outta your reach.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “I bet your reach has nothing on my flexibility in other areas.”

“Oh?” Gladio questions with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Noctis replies, his chin raised defiantly before turning around to walk away.

Gladio stares for a long moment, Noctis' clothing clinging to him in indecent ways from the sweat their spar had worked up. It hits him all at once what Noctis was trying to imply, and he breaks into a short jog to catch up with the prince. He smack him on the back with a grunt.

“So you're just gonna be a tease?”

Noctis keeps walking but makes eye contact with Gladio. “Tease is _reaching_ a bit, don't you think? I thought it was just invitation to see how much better my flexibility is compared to your reach.”

“I'll take that challenge,” Gladio replies before leaning down to whisper in Noctis' ear. “But don't think I can't be _flexible_ too.”

Rolling his eyes, Noctis grabs Gladio by his forearm to drag him past the tent where Prompto still slept and ignores Ignis who has started cooking breakfast. “Do bring him back in one piece, Gladio,” Ignis tells them as they pass by, not looking up from his preparations. “I'm not patching either of you up if you get yourselves hurt.”

Gladio flashes Ignis a grin that gets ignored until he snatches a small bottle of olive oil from the prep table. “Thanks, Iggy,” he says as he passes the bottle to Noctis and jogs off ahead.

Noctis huff, turning around to shrug at Ignis, who looks a bit furious at the theft, but he has a habit of forgiving Noctis' transgressions. “Sorry about that, Specs! I'll get you a better bottle in Lestallum, promise!”

Hearing Ignis sigh, Noctis takes that as his cue to pocket the olive oil bottle and catch up with Gladio then smack him in the chest. “You were going to leave me to Ignis' wrath,” he accuses as Gladio chuckles, his back hitting a tree. “Better make up to me.”

“Gladly,” he replies, wrapping his arm around Noctis' waist and pulling him close for a dirty and open mouthed kiss.

Noctis makes a pleased sound into the kiss his hands wander up Gladio's back. “Mm, have I mentioned the shirtless thing really works for you?” he says, breaking the kiss as he pulls Gladio's jacket down his arms.

Letting his jacket fall aside, Gladio makes quick work of Noctis' jacket and snatching the bottle of oil from the pocket before spinning them around and pinning Noctis to the tree. “Might've said a thing or two about making easy access. Making me sound easy,” he replies as he leaves a trail of kisses down Noctis' neck. “I'm not easy.”

“You are for me,” Noctis states, a laugh falling from his lips as he tilts his head to give Gladio more access. “Not a terrible thing...”

Gladio huffs against Noctis' neck before biting and sucking a rather vicious hickey, just visible at the collar of his shirt. He groans but doesn't stop Gladio's ministrations. Considering it a victory, Gladio slides a hand down to unbuckle and unzip Noctis' pants then yanks them down unceremoniously along with his boxers, pulling a grunt from Noctis.

“Hurry the hell up,” Noctis complains as Gladio frees his cock. “You gonna make this position less awkward, or what? I can turn around, so we can get on with it.”

“Nah,” Gladio disagrees, lifting Noctis off the ground. “I think you promised a show of your flexibility, princess.”

Noctis scoffs, balancing both his legs on one of Gladio's shoulders as fingers grip his ass firmly. “I may have said something like that,” he replies, swinging one of his legs over Gladio's head without warning, as if his mobility wasn't hindered by his pants and boxers caught on his boots and tangled at his ankles.

“Show off,” Gladio grumbles in responses he shifts his grip to hold Noctis up with arm while his other hand pops open the bottle of oil. “Ah, shit.”

“What?” Noctis questions with a tilt of his head.

“Shoulda prepped you before picking you up,” Gladio admits a bit sheepishly. “Only have one hand to prep you.”

With a snort, Noctis bends forward a bit, bracing his arms on his legs as he crosses them behind Gladio's back. “If your shoulders can take it, I can balance here a bit while you're getting ready.”

“Sure you can hold that while I got my fingers up your ass?” he asks bluntly.

“Try me,” Noctis dares in response as he holds on Gladio's shoulders.

Gladio trusts Noctis' judgement, though he'll be watching out to catch him if his balance falters. He let's go, feeling the strain from Noctis weight on his shoulders, but it's not too bad. It's worth the reward, Gladio thinks as he spreads the oil onto his fingers. He starts slowly with one, pulling a groan from Noctis' lips.

Quirking an eyebrow and making eye contact, Gladio questions if he should continue. Noctis responds by kissing him. There's not much force behind it, since they have a balancing act to keep up, and it doesn't take long for Gladio to work another finger inside of Noctis. Then another, and even though he's squirming on Gladio's fingers, Noctis kept his word on holding his position.

Pulling out his fingers all at once makes Noctis gasp and groan unhappily, sounds that make Gladio grin a bit. “Don't worry, you'll have something better in you soon,” he says, which makes Noctis groan for a completely different reason.

“Just shut up and hurry up,” Noctis complains as Gladio adds more oil to his hand before tossing the bottle aside, and with his clean hand he works on freeing his own cock from the confines of his leather pants.

Gladio slicks up his cock with the remaining oil on his palm. He grabs Noctis ass to balance him again with his other hand and presses the head of his cock teasingly against Noctis' hole. Noctis makes a pleading sound, rolling his hips to take just the tip inside of him. Gladio makes a tsk sound, but he allows Noctis to do as he please, at least here.

Noctis leans back a bit when Gladio holds him up again, sinking down further on Gladio's cock with a pleased groan. It spurns Gladio to action. He grabs Noctis' ass with both hands, and working together with Noctis' own bouncing, Gladio helps move Noctis up and down on his cock. The strain in every single one of his muscles is a wonderful counterpoint to the pleasurable sensations of Noctis riding him and fucking up into his heat.

It doesn't take long for either of them to build up their orgasm, and as Noctis feels his about to spill over, he reaches forward to bring his mouth to Gladio's. They both moan into the kiss, Noctis reaching between them to jerk himself off. He comes first, moaning Gladio's name against his lips, and it doesn't take more than a few more movements of their hips for Gladio to orgasm shortly after.

Movements slows as they come down from their euphoria. Gladio slips out, and Noctis shifts his leg over Gladio's head again with slightly pained moan. Though Noctis would never ask for it, Gladio gets him steadily back on his feet without a derisive word. They get their clothes back together, and Noctis stretches his arms over his head, popping his shoulders with a satisfied sigh.

“Mmm, that was good,” Noctis says, his tone sounding sleepy.

“Oh no,” Gladio warns as he smacks Noctis' forehead. “You got up early, and you're not going back to sleep.”

Noctis grins slyly then leans back against the nearest tree dramatically. “But you tired me out with your...reach.”

Gladio snorts. “Yeah, no, that's not going to work,” he says with a short pause. “And that's not what we're calling my cock now.”

With a snort, Noctis shrugs and pushes himself off the tree. “I dunno if I'd call it that. I dunno if it really _reached_ that much.”

“I hope you can walk by yourself, because I'm leaving you here,” Gladio states, walking away with a scowl as Noctis laughs and follows him back to camp.


End file.
